It's Not About Darcy Lewis
by daxcat79
Summary: It's like that song… you're so vain… not that Darcy Lewis is vain, but the story really is kinda about her.


**It's Not About Darcy Lewis**

By daxcat79

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Darcy/Loki, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane

Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content

Summary: It's like that song… you're so vain… not that Darcy Lewis is vain, but the story really is kinda about her.

A/N: I had to end my story "The Story of Darcy Lewis" earlier than expected because I didn't want to continue in first person POV, but I did want there to be an end (of some sort). This story is in the same universe I originally created in "The Story of Darcy Lewis" however it expands the universe quite a bit. Hopefully you enjoy it. I'll try to update at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Tony Stark was a father. The world wasn't coming to an end, but he certainly felt like it was. He couldn't really wrap his brain around it. He tried. He tried like fuck to comprehend how someone like him could end up with a kid. They showed him a picture of Darcy's mom, but he didn't even remember the face. He'd never really felt ashamed about his lifestyle until that moment… staring at the face of the woman he'd had a kid with… and he couldn't even remember a name. Jesus… he wasn't a ladies man… he was fucking whore.

He'd at least expected Pepper to be pissed, but she wasn't. She wasn't even surprised. Tony wondered what kind of person he must be when his girlfriend wasn't surprised he had a long lost kid. Did he have more out there? Were there other little Starks running around creating havoc? Should he start work looking like he had when he'd realized how much of his tech had been spread around? Fucking hilarious… Iron Man's newest mission… to revisit every one night stand to see how many turned into pregnancies. Jesus, he needed another drink!

"You realize eventually someone will want to plan an intervention if you keep drinking like that."

Loki… ugh, this just kept getting better and better. Well, he was the idiot who'd invited him to live in Stark Towers right? Darcy and Loki were 'together' now, and not even he had the balls to stand in the way of that. He should have told Darcy not to do it when she'd asked for his advice. God, why did he have to be such a selfish asshole?! "Suddenly you're concerned for my health, Loki?"

"Well, you are family… of sorts."

Tony watched Loki walk further into his suite. The last time they'd been here together Loki had been sending him flying out the window. Now he was fucking Tony's daughter. Ah… life was full of unwelcomed surprises. "Where is my dearest daughter anyway?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Loki's gaze grew distant for a moment. His bond with Darcy allowed them communication beyond the usual relationship. The idea of having anyone in Tony's head was horrifying, but he'd rather fuck a horse than ever experience what it was like to have Loki poking around in his consciousness. "She is resting. The pregnancy takes a toll on her, I'm afraid."

Stark nodded. Loki worried about her. The master manipulator was a brilliant actor when he needed to be, but when his guard was down his feelings were easy to read. Stark was worried too. Since the moment he realized Darcy was his daughter he'd been going through all the motions people talked about. Usually all the worry and fear was for this tiny little baby, but his kid was grown… a full-fledged adult… and he was fucking terrified. His kid was having a kid. How the hell did that even happen? Wait, scratch that! He really didn't want to think about that! "She's tough. If anyone can give birth to a frost giant… it'd be her."

Loki nodded. "Our bond is a protection for her. She will be able to carry the child to full term because of the abilities she's acquired being my mate; however… the birth itself will not be pleasant."

Stark smiled at that. "It never is, Loki… trust me." Loki smiles back, but it's mostly out of politeness. Fuck… Loki was being polite. That was never a good sign. "You look like a man who needs a drink."

Loki didn't even hesitate to agree. Another red flag went up in Stark's mind. Fuck.

* * *

Darcy Lewis was resting. What Loki failed to mention was she was resting on the couch with Thor watching an old episode of _Star Trek_. Jane had work to catch up on, but was determined to make sure her assistant was rarely left alone considering all the concerns brought up about her pregnancy. Darcy had tried to assure her that her bond with Loki would make 'being alone' impossible, but Jane wouldn't listen… she never did. She wasn't complaining, but Thor could be pretty exhausting himself. "It's just a show, Thor… it's fiction."

"Yes, you've stated this before, but I still do not understand how something so farfetched could be tolerated! The very idea of Midgard bringing worlds together when they have only just barely managed to maintain peace on their own planet is ridiculous… and a bit arrogant, if you don't mind me saying so! These other beings have been travelling the galaxy for ages. Why would they seek these mortals for guidance?"

Darcy tried her best not to be offended. Her bond with Loki allowed her a perspective few could ever have, and even she was humble enough to admit humans were a very young race compared to Thor's people. "Subtly really isn't your thing, like ever… is it?" she asked instead. It was one thing to point out an inconsistency, but Thor seemed oblivious of how his comment could be perceived. Loki had the same problem.

Thor frowned, turning to look at Darcy. "I do not understand."

She let out a long-suffering sigh and turned back to the screen. Suddenly she was starting to think she should have just stuck to watching _The Apprentice_. "No… I suppose you wouldn't."

* * *

"Did discovering you were Darcy Lewis' birth father change you?"

It was an odd question, but Tony had kinda been expecting this. They'd been drinking away their sorrows for almost a half hour now and inevitably… the conversation just ihad/i to turn to the one real thing they had in common. It didn't mean Stark was excited about the touchy-feely shit. If anything it just made him crave another drink. Of course he felt different. He was a fucking father! He had… responsibilities… or something. It didn't matter that Darcy was an adult. She was family, and Stark couldn't exactly ignore this fact. He was an ass, but he wasn't ithat/i much of an ass. He'd be looking out for her till the day he died as far as he was concerned. Darcy and Pepper were currently the two most important people in his life, and both seemed surprisingly good at accepting his faults. He knew he was a lucky son of a bitch, but he'd had no idea he was THAT lucky. "Change is inevitable… why? Do you feel different?"

Loki paused for a moment as if to consider Stark's question. "I feel… concern… for what kind of father I might become. You and I… we are the last two men anyone would ever expect to be fathers. I once tried to rule this world, and you are a self-centered prick."

Tony winced. "Jeez, aren't you supposed to be the god of lies or something? I mean, you're not wrong, but when you say it like that… it just sounds bad."

Loki laughed at that. "Is there a nice way to call someone a self-centered prick?"

Stark had spent his entire life asking himself that question. He'd come up with quite a few alternatives. "I have an unusually high self-esteem. When did that become a bad thing?"

"When it turned out that it turns you into a prick… I would assume."

"Would you stop calling me a prick?"

The god simply shrugged and finished his drink before pouring himself another glass. "Darcy seems to think highly of you… despite your faults. She's good at that… seeing past a person's mistakes. Even when she's been hurt. It is a rare quality on my world."

"It's a rare quality on a lot of worlds." Tony frowned, thinking about the only other person who seemed so quick to forgive. "What about Thor?"

The other man's features grew dark, and Stark wondered if Loki would ever truly let go of whatever grudge he was holding onto. The man had done nothing but try to protect Loki and support him from what Tony had seen. Thor took all kinds of abuse and scorn because of his love for a brother who wasn't even his blood. How could Loki not see that? "What about him?" asked Loki.

Stark shook his head. "I just don't get you. You know I try to figure you out, but Bruce is right… you're crazy. You don't make any sense. Thor would do almost anything for you, and it's like you don't even see it. You refuse to see it. Why?"

Loki was staring at his drink, turning the glass in his hands and letting his finger trace the grooves and corners. "Unlike Darcy… it is not as easy for me to forget or forgive."

"He must have done something really shitty…" Tony muttered, even though part of him couldn't really imagine what that might be.

The man beside him shook his head. "It's complicated. I… am pleased that he and Darcy are close. I do… care for my brother, however… I have hated him for far longer than I have loved him."

Oh yeah… cause that made a lot of sense. Tony shrugged. He was brilliant, and honestly, if anyone could figure Loki out it should be him… but that involved more effort than he was willing to put forth. "Yeah… he is a bit of a caveman, I suppose. Huh… like Tarzan… he even has a girlfriend named Jane. Fuck… now it all makes sense somehow."

Loki frowned. "I would ask, but I'm almost afraid to."

Tony smiled. "You'd like it… Thor's the adopted one in that family."

* * *

The chill that turned Odin's blood as cold as ice had nothing to do with Frost Giants or weather. He was staring into the eyes of a man with true evil in his heart. Thanos' thirst for blood and death was legendary, and the very thought that this man had been manipulating Loki turned Odin's stomach. It was no wonder his son had become such a mess! If not for Darcy and the others Odin feared for what would have become of his son. So much potential in that boy, and he'd only just discovered what he was capable of.

Thanos stood tall, and without fear in Odin's presence. Even with all Odin's strength and an army ready for battle, Thanos was confident. It put the king on edge, but he would not waver. He had touched Thanos' future and he knew what awaited this evil soul. Death was protecting him, and she was not one to be trifled with. "Do you really believe that a treaty between us will protect your son from my wrath?" Thanos questioned with a sneer.

Odin paused, as if to consider the question. He would have to choose his words carefully. "Is my son truly that important to your plan, Thanos?"

Thanos' smile was crooked and his eyes flashed and glowed. "Even gods must be welcomed into the arms of death. She waits for him."

This game was tiresome, but Odin was old and through the years he'd learned a patience not even Thanos could match. "Indeed… and he will be ready to meet her in time, however, that time has not yet arrived. Midgard… and Loki are under Asgardian protection. I wonder what the Eternals would think of your transgressions."

Ah yes… fear. Even someone as powerful as Thanos had a weakness. Loki and Darcy would be safe, but he would not be able to protect them forever. With a bow, Odin watched Thanos back down. "Loki will be left alone… as will Earth."

It was a quick fix. Odin knew better than anyone that Thanos would never give up in his goals of destroying Midgard, and repaying Loki for his betrayal. The future regarding their next battle was clouded. Only time would tell who would stand victorious. "Leave this place, Thanos… and never return."

His eyes grew red with his anger, but Thanos held his tongue. He took his leave, followed closely by his Chitari guards. It was a victory, but it came at great cost. The dark lord would not be pleased, and eventually his brilliant mind would find a way to defeat the Eternals. Then there would be nothing to stand in Thanos' way… nothing except perhaps the Avengers. Odin allowed himself a soft smile as he met Frigga's gaze. His gift allowed him to see glimpses of the future, but he'd learned long ago how important it was to live in the present… and be thankful for everything he had.

* * *

Loki tried his best not to be concerned when he found his woman lying draped across Thor. He was secure in the knowledge that Darcy truly loved him, and their bond was strong… unbreakably so. His brother was snoring quite loud and Loki found himself at a loss as to who to awaken first. "Darcy?" he whispered to her, but she seemed deep in her slumber.

With a sigh he reached down and pulled her into his arms, gently walking her into their shared bedroom to be placed on their bed. He was unable to resist the temptation of tucking a loose curl behind her ear and kissing her supple lips as he laid her down. He also may have admired her chest for a moment or two, but those breasts were his property (as far as he was concerned) and he would not deny himself.

When he finally returned, Thor was still on the couch, dead to the world. Loki had already cut off the television. "Thor!" he shouted.

Thor jumped up, half sleep. "I will smite thee!" he cried, unaware of his surroundings, and blinked. It took him almost a full minute to realize he wasn't in the middle of some glorious battle. "Loki?"

Loki folded his arms, doing his best not to glare. He did owe his brother for looking after Darcy… and saving his life quite a few times. Ugh… was there anyone worse than Thor to owe a debt? "You may leave now. I have returned and Darcy is sleeping. I am sure your woman is waiting for you."

Thor cleared his throat and yawned. "Yes… indeed… right. Well, I uh… I will take my leave then." He was heading for the door before he turned back to face Loki. "Are you sure you do not require anything else? I could stay… for a moment longer. Perhaps we could… talk?" The hopeful look on Thor's face made Loki's skin crawl just a bit. He hated this. He hated the way Thor looked at him. He hated how Darcy pressed him to spend more time with his brother. He hated the fact that a small part of him wished their relationship could be so easily repaired, but the envy that had been growing and spreading in his heart made such a thing impossible. Thor would always be everything Loki was not. He was the better brother. He was the future King of Asgard. He was Odin's true son. Darcy and their unborn child were all Loki had to be proud of. It was enough, but it didn't heal the scars.

"Perhaps another time, brother." It was all Loki had to give him at the moment. He only hoped it was enough.

Thor's disappointment was obvious, but he hid it with a smile and nod. "Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Thor."

* * *

Tony smiled as he held a _very_ naked Pepper in his arms. God… he loved sex. He loved sex a lot. There was little he didn't enjoy about sex. He especially enjoyed sex with Pepper. The fact that she was still willing to sleep with him when he was drunk just made him love her more. "Hey… you would tell me if I ever got you pregnant right?" The elbow in the ribs hurt, but he _had_ just killed the mood. "Yeah… I deserved that."

"Tony… go to sleep… ugh!"

Stark laughed, forcing Pepper to cuddle with him, if only because he knew she was pissed. "I was just making sure!"

"Trust me, Tony… I'm careful enough for the both of us."

"Does that mean you don't want to have my kids?"

"It means you should be happy you have Darcy. Besides… let's not forget you'll soon be a grandpa."

Now she was just being cruel. It was a good thing he was mostly drunk or he might actually be upset. "Glad you didn't say that before the sex… would have totally killed my boner," he grumbled, less amused. Part of him wondered if he should try to contact Darcy's mother even though he knew Darcy would kill him. Shouldn't she know what became of their daughter? Did she even care? Her life was a mess, currently living in a rehab center for a cocaine addiction, and maybe it was better if she was kept out of things. Stark was sure Darcy wouldn't want to see what had become of her birth mother. Tony wondered where he would have been if the iron man suit hadn't given him purpose. Yeah… he was so fucking lucky. Not everyone had it as good as him. He really needed to remember that.

* * *

There was a very warm body next to her, and it felt good. She knew it wasn't Thor. She felt the buzz in her mind and flashes of Thor leaving for the night. Darcy smiled sleepily as she shifted in bed to face Loki. "Hey."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Darcy shrugged, sliding closer to capture his lips in a kiss, refusing to open her eyes just yet. She loved moments like this. Alcohol on Loki's breath, and fuck did she miss the stuff, but the future son had enough to deal with without adding brain damage to the list. "Well, I'm up now… so… sex?"

Loki's laugh filled the room and he was pushing her on her back in seconds, kissing exposed skin. It was never difficult to convince Loki that they should have sex. He was always ready. Darcy couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much sex with someone she was involved with. Then again he was a god… so he had staying power… and patience… lots of patience! She opened her eyes wide and gasped when a hand reached inside her shorts. He also had extremely long fingers. "Whatever the lady wants," he whispered against her breast.

Darcy let out a toe-curling moan. "Shit…."

**The End (for now anyways)**


End file.
